The Misadventures of Darcy Lewis
by Imaginationstation196
Summary: Darcy Lewis is your average everyday student and part-time intern. Things change when Darcy ends up as a trading token for SHEILD. What happens when a girl who knows next to nothing on basic self defense, has never stepped foot in a weapons depot and thinks a magnum is an ice-cream, end up working as an agent? And where does Loki fit in this?


**DISCLAIMER: All rights of characters reserved to Marvel. The plot and theme, however, are my OWN! Plagiarized versions will be reported. **

**This is just an idea that popped into my head on a lazy summers' afternoon...**

* * *

It was quiet, the peaceful kind of quiet that you just want to stay in forever and lull yourself off to slee-

"Darcy!"

Darcy groaned loudly and banged her head against the table.

"Daaaaarcy!"

In a desperate attempt to drown out the owner of the annoying voice, she plugged both fingers as deep as she could in her ears.

Ah. Peace and quiet at last.

But not for long, as the voice suddenly sounded right next to her ear making her jump in surprise.

Jane Foster glared at her intern. "Do you have any idea how long I've been calling you?"

The author finds it necessary to point out that Darcy hadn't unplugged her ears and so Jane's rant sounded like a rat was talking. Darcy couldn't help the involuntary giggle that escaped her.

Jane's glare amplified. "What's so funny?"

Darcy pulled her fingers out of her ears with a 'pop' making the scientist wince in disgust. "Look Jane, I get it that-"

"Good. I want to see it done and in my office by Monday." With that, Jane turned on her heel and marched out leaving a bewildered and slightly guilty Darcy in her wake.

It didn't take a genius to know that whatever Jane had said was really important because a few minutes after she left, Darcy flipped through her journal in record speed, searching for any assignments that she had yet to complete.

She was on the point of giving up and asking Jane again (which meant that she was also going to get a lecture on not paying attention…..which Darcy was planning to purposefully ignore…again) when she stumbled upon an entry dated a week ago. She carefully bookmarked the page and made a mental note to finish it ASAP. But for now, she had more important things to do, like watch Loony Toons and procrastinate with the excuse of making Origami.

* * *

Nick Fury hated Thursday. Correction: He hated all days but Thursday managed to make it to the top of his Things-I-Hate list.

Thursday was the day when the Check Up took place.

It sounded more like a trip to your least favourite doctor, but really, it was actually just a roundup on the progress of junior agents and their training. Now normally, one wouldn't hear Fury complaining about it because Agent hill was the one who conducted the session (but she was on holiday) and mainly because rules were rules.

And Nick Fury never broke a rule. Ever.

Unless you count the time he decided to trash direct orders from the World Security Council, but that's the WSC so who cares anyway?

But now, as he marched in well-practiced strides towards the boardroom, Fury wanted nothing more than to call up Hill and have her cancel her holiday just for his sake, but that was too selfish. Even for him.

So with a defeated sigh, he stepped inside the lift, pressed the button and waited. He didn't have to wait long, the doors opened and made his way to the room without so much as even sparing a glance to the lift operator, who seemed to have sensed his dark mood and let out a quivering greeting.

As if to make the situation worse, the boardroom didn't hold any pleasant memories for Fury. The Avengers had had their first meet and greet there, which needless to say, wasn't all sugary. He had been threatened to death two times while standing on that very platform and fought those idiots as well.

Today, there were no Avengers or tacky two-minute-villain-material; just a group of junior agents were seated at the round table with a chair at the head left for him.

He cleared his throat and prepared himself for whatever fate had in store for him.

* * *

"Dear god, I was terribly lost, when the galaxies crossed and the sun went dark." Darcy sang gaily as she skipped in the kitchen and finally perched herself on the countertop, milkshake in hand.

"But dear god, you're the only North Star I would follow this faaaaar." She paused and took a huge gulp of milkshake before continuing.

"You know Darce, I sometimes wonder if you do anything else except sing, dance, eat and waste my time." Jane said as she started preparing a cup of coffee for herself.

Darcy rolled her eyes. "I do not waste your time, Janie. I waste my own. Besides, if I weren't here, who'd get you up early in the mornings after you've over-slept your alarm, make your breakfast, fill in the empty data entries on your "complete" report and change your boring ring-tone from time to time?"

Jane quirked an eyebrow and lifted the mug of coffee to her lips. "I could get a house-keeper to do all that for me and as far as my work is concerned, I'll get Ian to help." She said the last part with a teasing smirk and quickly ducked around the counter as the younger female threw spoon in her direction.

"You can't do that", the intern pouted and slurped her milkshake loudly, "Ian is no fun and you know it. All he'll do is work and if you so much as try to crack a joke at him, he'll act like you kicked his puppy to the curb. Not to mention he talks with that fancy accent."

"O prettiest Jane! Thou are the fairest maiden in all the lands!" Darcy mimicked in a horrible faux-British accent.

Jane choked on her coffee and laughed. "He does so not sound like that!"

Darcy snorted and grinned. "It makes sense you'd say that. After all, you can't stay hung up on Thor your entire life."

Jane's happy demeanor faded at the mention of Thor and Darcy realized her mistake too soon. She hopped down from the counter and went to comfort her friend.

"I'm sorry dude, I didn't mean it like that." Darcy slid her arm around Jane in a half-hug. Jane gave a small smile and patted Darcy's hand.

"It's okay Darce", a heavy silence followed her statement until Darcy broke it. "Y'know, I'm thinking we should go on trip abroad sometime. Just the two of us, SHIELD gives us enough money to save for holiday expenditures. It's about time we started using it to our advantage." She waggled her eyebrows at the last point.

Jane shook her head and set her mug aside. "The money's not an issue, the time is. I'm going to Paris in a week or so to collect a new prototype or something," she shrugged, "Fury was a bit vague."

Somehow, before Jane mentioned her up-coming trip to France, she had a feeling Darcy would ask her if she could accompany her, but maybe Jane was just hallucinating because nothing happened.

"Can I come with?"

Jane sighed. She should've known. "Darcy, this is-"

"I won't bug you. Promise"

"This is meant to be a rendezvous meeting and I don't want to know how Fury will react if he finds out you were present." Jane said seriously.

"I'm also guessing that Fury shouldn't know that you just told me all this as well?" Darcy said in a sing-song voice.

Jane clamped her hand over her mouth a moment too late. Great, now she had the potential threat of her on-off assistant/intern opening her mouth and letting everyone know what was happening and why. Not to mention the chances of her secretly catching a flight to France.

One could count on Darcy to do things like that.

"Oh Darcy! Promise me you won't tell anyone anything!" The scientist practically begged her intern.

Darcy snorted, "As if! I'd never tell on you, boss lady. Even if my life depended on it….well maybe then I would."

Jane sighed in relief, even though the last line didn't ooze reassurance.

"Anyhow," Darcy finished the last of her drink with one loud slurp and set the glass on the counter top, "I've got a meeting with Daffy and Bugs." She skipped out of the kitchen singing what Jane assumed was a nursery rhyme.

A chuckle escaped the astrophysicist as she sat alone in the kitchen, the afternoon sun shining brightly through the windows.

* * *

"Hmmm he improved but only by 4 points, what's happening to our team, Hill?" Fury asked in frustration. He was on an audio call with Maria, discussing the report after the Check Up. Needless to say, the results weren't very pleasing.

"Perhaps we should dismiss Lance, we notified him last time of his work lapse. He still hasn't shown progress." Maria suggested.

Fury furrowed his eyebrows as he went through the reports once again. "If we do that, we'll have 14 members remaining, which means we'll lose the support of WSC."

"The council never supported the program, the Avengers did", Hill's voice was neutral as she spoke, "The only reason we even made it this far is because they didn't have another choice."

"But now they do." Fury replied. He stood up from his chair and paced the room. "They've decided to shut down SHIELD if they don't receive an agent within the next week."

"That's ridiculous!" Hill sounded more annoyed than anything. "We only started this program this program two months ago! What do they expect? We train them an agent of Barton or Romanoff's caliber in two months?!"

Fury sighed. He hated discussing things like this with Hill. Mainly because she would argue it till the topic became unbearable and secondly, dealing with unfair offers and opinions had never been one of Hill's strong points.

"The original deal was that we send them Dr. Foster, but I refused. If they find out we're trying to travel between worlds, SHEILD is gone for sure." Fury said dully. He stopped pacing and sat down. He hesitated a bit before he spoke again, "I made them another deal."

Maria had known Fury for long time, and if there was one thing she had come recognize during her training, was to pick up on Fury's different tones and dialect. Instinctively she knew that something wasn't going right.

And just this once, she decided to ignore her instincts and play ahead. "What deal, Director?"

Fury winced internally over what he was about to say next. "We give them Darcy Lewis in return for the training program."

* * *

**Good? Not good? Average? Crap? Tell me what you think. Please review.**


End file.
